


lil' something

by junew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, T rating for mentions of alcohol, confessions?, juyeon bein dramatic ;(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junew/pseuds/junew
Summary: "Got it now?" Chanhee asks."Got what?" Juyeon answers.





	lil' something

**Author's Note:**

> unedited

"What are you doing here all alone and unaccompanied?" Chanhee tilts his head to his right to ask Juyeon, his back against the counter, elbows supporting him. Juyeon lets out a little laugh, taking a swig of the bottle in his hand.

 

"I'm not now, aren't I?" the other man answers Chanhee.

 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Chanhee asks Juyeon again.

 

"I'm not."

 

Chanhee clicks his tongue. He moves closer to the older, sitting on the empty stool beside the crouching man. 

 

Juyeon has his attention on the peanut saucer, playing with its contents, not meeting Chanhee's gaze; like peanuts are more fucking interesting than the ethereal man who is right beside him.

 

For some reason, Juyeon's stomach feels like it is turning upside down; he is nervous but he does not even know why. 

 

"If you were not, then why were you alone until I found you?" 

 

"Can't I get some alone time?"

 

Chanhee rolls his eyes, letting out a chuckle in disbelief. The blonde man signals the bartender and orders a single shot of tequila after asking Juyeon if he wants one in which the older one just shakes his head, tipping up the bottle of beer in his hand, then takes another sip of it. _Fuck–it's almost empty now_ , Juyeon winces internally. 

 

"Stop dodging my question," Chanhee presses him once more, not stopping until he gets the answer that he wants. "Besides, didn't we all come here together?"

 

"That doesn't mean I need to be with everyone everytime––" 

 

" _Juyeon_."

 

"You're so dense, _Channie_ ," Juyeon turns his head to his side to look at Chanhee, a small, sad smile curling his mouth. 

 

" _I like you_ , Chanhee," the older of the two turns away, his eyes proceeding to look at the bottles of alcohol lined up on the shelves of the bar. "A _lot_. For a while now, actually."

 

"You're so... _I don't know_. Everything about you is just so... Whatever. I probably sound like an idiot right now, but yeah, s'what I feel," Juyeon confesses, not even meeting Chanhee's gaze because he is too afraid to see what the younger's reaction might be. 

 

After what it seems like hours of silence between the two of them, Juyeon hears Chanhee hum. 

 

"I don't think that's a strong reason to be avoiding me," Chanhee chuckles.

 

"It's not even an acceptable one," he continues.The bartender brings Chanhee a shot glass, but he paid it no mind as the blonde man still continues to look at Juyeon making him very conscious. 

 

"D-don't you think it's weird? Because I do. We're friends to begin with," the older of the two starts. 

 

"You're just... too hard not to like. You're my type. I like everything about you, Chanhee," Juyeon answers Chanhee, finally turning his head to look at Chanhee, a smile making a way on his face. 

 

"Anyway, I should go and find Jaehyun now. He promised me drinks for coming here tonight," Juyeon, not waiting for Chanhee to respond, says in a rush, hurriedly standing up as if he did not confess to the younger just minutes ago. 

 

Juyeon did not even reach five steps away from the bar when he felt a hand grasping his elbow, pulling him back.

 

" _Stay_. Let me be the one to buy you a drink," Chanhee pulls him back gently, looking up at Juyeon with a smile plastered on his face. 

 

And who is Juyeon to say no to that face? 

 

Juyeon sits back down on his stool after mumbling short _okay_ to Chanhee.

 

"Why would that be weird? Liking me, I mean," Chanhee asks him, his chin resting on the palm of his hand, his drink long forgotten. 

 

"Like I said, we're friends to begin with."

 

"But Changmin and Younghoon were only friends first. It starts like that, Juyeon," Chanhee answers back. 

 

"They were friends longer–anyway, it doesn't even matter anymore. Forget what I said," Juyeon waves a hand at Chanhee as a sign of dismissal. 

 

"It's not like you like me back, anyway," Juyeon mumbles under his breath. 

 

"Stop being harsh to yourself, Juyeon-ah," Chanhee suddenly speaks beside him. Juyeon watches him play with the rim of his shot glass before downing it all in his mouth one go, a few droplets of liquid dribble down his chin. He looks at Chanhee's neck, smooth and white, bobbing from when he swallows the alcohol. _Fuck_.

 

Juyeon did not even get to blink when Chanhee brings his hands on both the side of Juyeon's cheeks, pulling it closer to his face, and angling it at the right level so that their lips could touch. Once Chanhee's lips are against his, the blonde man squeezes his face a bit, making Juyeon open his mouth slightly. 

 

Juyeon's eyes grew wide as he feels bitter liquid on his mouth. It made him dizzy. Sensing what Chanhee just did and what Chanhee might want, he swallowed it all before pulling Chanhee closer, angling his face to finally kiss the younger properly. 

 

Much to Juyeon's dismay, the kiss did not last long as Chanhee pulls away, wiping the liquid that dribbled down his chin with the back of his hand. He sits back down on his stool, then looks at Juyeon.

 

"That's your drink," the blonde man smirks at him. Juyeon could not form any word and just continues to gape at Chanhee, his mouth opened, chest heaving up and down, catching his breath. If it weren't so loud, he is sure Chanhee will be able to hear the beating of his heart from how close he was earlier. 

 

"Got it now?" Chanhee asks him, his tongue darting out of his lips to lick them, a sheen of saliva now glistening on his mouth.

 

"Got what?" Juyeon answers back, looking at Chanhee's lips that he was just kissing a few moments ago once again.

 

"Do you think I do that to anybody I know?" 

 

"What do you mean?" Juyeon asks, confused, not getting the point. He hears Chanhee click his tongue, huffing in annoyance.

 

"And you're the one to call me dense," Chanhee shakes his head, letting out a chuckle.

 

"Took you long enough, but. I like you _too_ , Juyeon," Chanhee confesses with much more confidence than Juyeon.

 

"O-okay."

 

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... hahah.. anw.... this was supposed to be a part of... Something but it just didnt fit?? so i had to post this as a standalone instead... YES. YOU HEARD IT RIGHT. SOMETHING 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading! it was short but i hope u liked it lol ;) ;) ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> title taken from chen & heize's - lil' something


End file.
